Heart Healers
by cola-cullen-bear-x
Summary: After Edward left, Bella signed up to a dating website under the name 'Marie', unknowing Edward has done the same thing, and is under the name 'Anthony'. The two get talking and become online best friends. More inside...


A/N: Haha another story I thought up, thanks to iTunes.

Summary: After Edward left, Bella decided she wanted to move on. She signed up to a dating website under the name 'Marie', unknowing Edward has done the same thing, and is under the name 'Anthony'. The two get talking and become online best friends. What happens when they agree to meet up?

Set kind of in New Moon.

Bold = E-Mail

Italic + Bold = IM

Oh, and the dating site Bella goes on is made up, but if it does exist... oh well, sorry :)

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It's been four months, four months since _he _left. Charlie suggested I go back to Jacksonville to live with my Mom, but why would I do that? I'd only just settled into Forks, it was my home now, and I wasn't sold on the idea of Jacksonville when my Mom suggested it, anyway.

My life was stuck, it felt like everything was backwards. Like everything was stuck in reverse... until I met Anthony.

* * *

Chapter 1  


* * *

It was saturday. I woke up to the usual sound of Charlie's car setting off to go fishing. As usual, I didn't fall back to sleep, so I just got up and made myself some breakfast.

I went back up to my room, and threw on some jeans and a white tee-shirt, and ran a brush through my hair.

As the morning went on, I decided to work on my English essay; I had nothing better to do. My laptop didn't take long to turn on. When the internet was fully loaded, I began typing the address for Google in, but a small advert caught my eye. A dating website called 'Heart Healers'.

Wouldn't hurt to look, would it?

I clicked on it, and clicked on the sign up button. I began typing 'Bella' in, but I erased that an put 'Marie' instead. After filling in my details, my likes and dislikes and such, I was at my homepage.

Already I had an e-mail,

**Hi Marie,**

**My names Anthony... Anthony Mason. Your profile caught my eye; you seem different to the others I've seen. **

**Reply back, maybe? **

I smiled widely, and clicked on his profile. He seemed just as interesting: He was 17, lived in Alaska, and he liked Music, plays the Piano and likes Cars. After, I clicked reply,

**Hey Anthony,**

**It's Marie... obviously you know that. I read your profile, you seem equally as interesting. What kind of Music do you like, or bands? I like Paramore, Lady Gaga, stuff like that I guess.**

**M x**

I clicked send, and sat back to wait for a reply. It wasn't a long wait, however.

**Marie,**

**Thanks, and I do know it's you. So, Paramore... hmm... interesting choice. I prefer classical, De Bussy and others, hence why I play the Piano. And you say you live in Forks? I used to live there, but I had to leave with my family... but it's all too complicated, I guess, and you wouldn't really want to talk about stuff like that.**

**Anthony x**

That seemed interesting. He lived in Forks once, maybe Charlie knew him? Maybe he used to be in my Biology or some other class? I grinned and began typing up my reply,

**Anthony,**

**Where abouts did you live? Did you go to Forks High School? Sorry for the questions, I haven't really done this before, and I haven't really spoken to a real person in a while. **

**M x**

I sent it, and got a reply back immediately. This Anthony was a fast typer.

**Marie,**

**Yes, I did go to Forks High School, and I lived just outside Forks. It's my first time doing this, too, don't worry. How come you haven't spoken to people in a while? Were you grounded or something?**

**Anthony x**

I clicked reply, and carefully composed my reply.

**Anthony,**

**No, I wasn't grounded. My boyfriend just left me, well, he left me a few months ago and I've only just got over it. My Dad almost made me go back to live with my Mom, but I didn't want to leave. **

**M x**

I clicked send, and waited again. I felt so embarrassed spilling my life to a complete stranger, but then again, who else would listen? I soon found he'd replyed,

**Marie,**

**Ouch, sorry to hear that. I've had a similar experiance a few months back, too, except _I _left _her_. It was for her own good, mind you. To be honest I didn't want to do it, but... sometimes life isn't fair.**

**Anthony x**

Our lives were quite similar, in a way. I guess the world is small.

* * *

Just that start, lol. I gets better, I mean they've only just met.. or so they think =)

I re-read it and loved (if I do say so myself) that Bella is actually telling Edward how she feels, not knowing its him, and the other way around for Edward.

review?

x


End file.
